ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Warptoad
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Talk:Garmadon! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Buddermeow Re: Reverted Edits Hey Warptoad, thank you for messaging me! I noticed you added the word "master" in the Garmadon article - however, at no point is he called Master Garmadon. Here's the thing, lately I've heard something about LEGO wanting to use the word "master" instead of "sensei" for some reason. In fact, they did this a few times in Day of the Departed - Jay said "Master Wu" and Wu even said "the Airjitzu master" instead of just saying Yang or Sensei Yang. Not sure what the deal is with that. In this case, Garmadon is never referred to as Master Garmadon, so I think it's best to keep it as Garmadon or Sensei Garmadon. We'll see what happens with the word "master" in the future. Sorry for reverting your edits like that, I've gotten used to reverting edits I don't understand, but now I see what you were trying to do. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for understanding, again I appreciate you messaging me about it. If you have any questions about editing, feel free to ask! My name's Scott, I'll be happy to help out. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 17:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me Can you send the PNG photos of Garmadon's forms (Lord and Young) and Wu's young form in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? Just asked you a little favor. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:27, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Warptoad (talk) 22:34, June 17, 2017 (UTC) It's done, they're in the images. Warptoad (talk) 22:37, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Let me know that you received my message.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:07, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much ��--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your message and get what you are saying and sorry if i change the right information that you put and I hope you understand that. Erbbystvil ( talk) June 23, 2017, 11:47 UTC. Re:Character Infobox I was planning on changing the infobox to say Element/Ability since many users seem to mistake Magic for an element. If I can, I'll go ahead and do that. Buddermeow (talk) 05:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC) False information? I really am hoping that the creators put Morro back into the show. Morro's a kid. That's too young to die. He doesn't deserve to die like that. I'm going to be mad if Morro isn't put back into the show. I'm a fan of Morro now and forever. The Hypnobrai Hi Warptoad, You recently removed all mention of the element mind from the Hypnobrai. Since they can hypnotize, is it not a fair assumption that they have the element of mind? And I thought that the Hageman Brothers had confirmed it, but correct me if I'm wrong. So why remove mind as their element? I'm not saying that you're wrong, I just want to know why. TheThroneWarden (talk) 01:50, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Your Advice I know . . . I have no idea why I thought that, and I meant to erase that message, but I had to leave and didn't have time to do so. I'm sorry for my misunderstanding . . . it's weird that I thought that the message was to me. TheThroneWarden (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd's Season 8 Image Hi Warptoad, Sorry if I seem to be messaging you a lot, I guess I just have a lot of questions. You recently updated Lloyd's Season 8 image to this, and it doesn't look like Lloyd in the sneak preview. I don't know if they changed what his suit looks like, and I've never seen that image before, so I'm not sure where it comes from. TheThroneWarden (talk) 23:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Tabbers Just because they used classic, it does not mean that other words, which have the same meaning are wrong. Classic and original are synonyms, but original is a better word to use.Ninja72 (talk) 16:10, December 25, 2017 (UTC) There is no official term, just because they used one word once, it doesnt mean we should definetely use that word and no other. Will you stop arguing already? Buddermeow agreed to keep it as original. As for why original is better, it is just like saying however is better than saying but, it has the same meaning, but the former is a bit more encyclopedic.Ninja72 (talk) 10:13, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wu's Relationship Hi Warptoad, Well, Misako used to be his love interest, but isn't anymore, right? By the way, I can't access Twitter. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 02:46, February 9, 2018 (UTC) About the Season 9 page This user keeps changing it every second, despite the fact that we told him numerous times not to do it. That s why I am getting angry. "Change it back and move on". It s not easy, when this guy keeps changing it back every second. Trevor also got angry, it is not just me Ninja72 (talk) 23:26, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Heroes and Villains I tried to edit the toolbar, but it only allows up to seven links. I couldn't find a way to add the Vermillion, Shark Army, and SOG. Buddermeow (talk) 02:00, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Does that mean you live in Antarctica?Muss Starch (talk) 20:24, March 5, 2018 (UTC) It's a possibility Warptoad (talk) 06:40, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon Why are you saying the resurrection was incomplete? Yes, we only saw a hand coming out of the portal, but obviously the whole Garmadon came out from the portal afterwardsNinja72 (talk) 15:40, March 10, 2018 (UTC) But he wasnt undead in 2011-2012. The cause of his dark skin was that he was struck by lighting, which fried his skin. You cant be undead, if you never actually died. As for your other point, maybe you are right, but since we dont know, I think we should list him as Alive until next episode explains what has hapenned to him.Ninja72 (talk) 16:05, March 10, 2018 (UTC) But that doesnt make any sense. Especially, considering that the mini-movie Underwordly Takeover s page explains how did Samukai already know Wu and Garmadon: they ended up there once, and had to fight their way out, defeating him in the process. By this logic, Wu should be undead too.Ninja72 (talk) 16:30, March 10, 2018 (UTC) The description implies they ended up there accidentally, not willingly. And what hapenned to Garmadon s skin would happen to literally everyone, if they are struck by lighting. Ninja72 (talk) 16:42, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I checked the page s history, and it seems they listed him as Alive during that time rather than undead.Ninja72 (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, but later they listed him as Alive. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Garmadon?diff=43539&oldid=43534 Mr. E. wasn't arrested. He wasn't even with the Sons of Garmadon. No. In season 6, he asked to be rich, and then learned the truth about his parents. Later, he wished for everything to be erased. Also, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x59_VrNyPI -C. Sorry, I'm not that good with things like this. Why are we talking about my dad? Realm of Madness The realm of Madness thing is a bug. I am not intentionally adiing it. I am not even touching this link at all, when I edit it .It changes automatically.Ninja72 (talk) 16:07, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my thing on the Piranha Attack set? By the way, I just noticed that it doesnt even happen only to me, look here http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/The_Corridor_of_Elders?action=history. Images I am greatly impressed with the images you've been collecting recently! I was thinking, is it possible to get a better image of the Temple of Resurrection one we have? I would greatly appreciate it if you can! RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 19:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Nya Flyer Hi Warptoad, If I understand you correctly, you seem to mean that Nya's flyer doesn't exist, and that the 70649 Nya Master of Dragons page should be deleted. Do you have any sources? Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:40, April 16, 2018 (UTC) That leaked picture isn't conclusive evidence . . . you see how there are three on the bottom, and then two on top of those? Nya's could be one on top of those. Just a thought. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 12:49, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :I know, but I'm saying that there could be another level on top that's cut out of the picture that has Nya. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 15:01, April 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Found them here: http://www.toggo.de/serien/ninjago/nya-904.htm RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 18:44, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Master of Lightning's Name Hi Warptoad, Sorry . . . I didn't realize that he specifically said she had no name. It was suggested by a staff member that we should change it and that was the source. It's now changed back. Sorry again, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:20, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey Warptoad I'm R0065 why did you edit Cole.